


Отличное начало отношений

by anyanp



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6848845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyanp/pseuds/anyanp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Циско — неуклюжий идиот. Но очень милый неуклюжий идиот.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Отличное начало отношений

**Author's Note:**

> По заявке: 1/33. Хартли/Циско. «Я работаю в лаборатории своей мечты всего десять минут, но уже умудрился разбить нос любимчику Уэллса. Ой-ёй.» 
> 
> Так как я какавтор верю, что Циско — милый и не агрессивный мальчик, то он разбил нос Хартли он совершенно случайно. Наверное.

Циско Рамон был полнейшей катастрофой. И сейчас эта катастрофа обрушилась своим локтем на лицо Хартли. Это больно. Очень, мать его, больно. Кажется, даже кровь из носа пошла, Хартли не был уверен.   
  
— Я работаю в лаборатории своей мечты всего десять минут, но уже умудрился разбить нос любимчику Уэллса, — пробубнил Циско сквозь слегка нервный смех. Хартли начал сомневаться, что это было случайностью. Хотелось съязвить, но Циско не дал вставить и слова: — Ой, прости, я не имел ввиду ничего такого! И за это, ну тоже прости. Я виноват!   
  
Циско, продолжая тараторить извинения, достал из внутреннего кармана пиджака платок и сначала вроде как собирался протянуть платок Хартли, но потом одёрнул руку — передумал — и просто сам начал аккуратно вытирать кровь с лица Хартли. Это было странно, глупо, но мило.   
  
Наконец закончив, Циско отстранился. И выпалил:   
— Можешь ударить меня по лицу! — И гораздо тише и добавил: — ну, чтобы мы были в расчёте.   
  
Брови Хартли поднялись в удивлении. Он что, серьёзно? Нет, правда серьёзно? Что ж, раз уж сам попросил. Хартли размахнулся и, казалось, собирался ударить со всей силы, но остановился прямо перед лицом Рамона и вместо собственно удара просто легко коснулся носа всё ещё сжатым кулаком.   
  
Циско уставился на Хартли с удивлением. Пару раз моргнул. И рассмеялся.   
  
— Отличный удар!   
— А ты чего ожидал? — кажется получилось слишком игриво. А чёрт с ним.   
— Не знаю, — несколько секунд паузы, — но это, знаешь, ну, я думаю я должен сводить тебя куда-нибудь. В качестве извинений. В кафе или в кино, фильм на твой выбор.   
— Ты серьёзно? Приглашаешь меня на свидание?   
— Да! Нет! Да, я серьёзно. Нет, не на свидание.   
— Знаешь, а звучит заманчиво. Как насчёт перезапуска Человека-Паука?   
— Шутишь?   
— Нет, — после этой фразы Хартли мог наблюдать как улыбка Циско медленно переходила из стадии «я слегка смущён и растерян, но не слишком» в стадию «радость, счастье, спасибо, о Макаронный Монстр, за это чудо».   
— Тогда завтра вечером, после работы.   
— Вполне устраивает.   
  
Казалось, что если Циско улыбнётся ещё чуть-чуть шире, то у него лицо от счастья лопнет. Мило.   
  
Кажется сёнен-манги не врали насчёт того, что лучшее начало дружбы — мордобитие. Хотя Хартли поставил бы под вопрос слово «дружба». Правда он ещё не был уверен, какого бы рода это был вопрос.


End file.
